1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and, more particularly, to a fishing reel which uses jewel bearings and/or washers between relatively movable parts.
2. Background Art
Fishing reels are made in a number of different forms, among which are those classified as spinning reels, spin cast reels, casting reels, fly fishing reels, etc. Each type of fishing reel has relatively moving parts that are spaced and/or guided for movement relative to each other by washers and/or bearings. Conventionally, these washers and bearings have been made from metal or plastic.
Metal and plastic washers/bearings have functioned effectively in the fishing reel industry for decades. However, designers are constantly seeking ways to improve fishing reel technology. The washers and bearings used in the past have generally had two drawbacks common to washers and bearings utilizing these materials. First, the washers and bearings account for a significant amount of frictional resistance which may detract from the performance of a fishing reel. Second, the washers and bearings are prone to wear, particularly after extended use. This wear could have a number of undesirable consequences. First, the wear could compromise smooth relative movement between parts. Second, the wear could result in a shifting between reel parts that could detract from reel performance and potentially cause binding between relatively movable parts. Third, wear or failure of the washers or bearings could ultimately result in a failure of a part of the fishing reel mechanism.
While the industry has conventionally used metal and plastic for washers and bearings, improvements in this area are desirable.
In one form, the invention is directed to a fishing reel having a frame and an operating mechanism on the frame. A first element is one of a) part of the frame and b) mounted on the frame. The operating mechanism has a second element mounted on the frame for guided movement relative to the first element. The operating mechanism further includes a jewel element which resides between the first and second elements so as to guide movement of the second element relative to the first element.
In one form, the jewel element is an end washer.
In one form, the jewel element is a bearing, which may be a thrust bearing.
In one form, one of the first and second elements extends fully through the jewel element.
In one form, the jewel element has an opening therethrough and one of the first and second elements extends at least partially through the opening.
In one form, the jewel element has an opening at least partially therethrough and at least one of the first and second elements extends at least partially into the opening.
In one form, the first element is a shaft that is movable around an axis.
In one form, the operating mechanism includes a line carrying spool that is rotatable around a first axis and a crank handle that is rotatable around a second axis by an operator to rotate the line carrying spool around the first axis to thereby retrieve fishing line onto the line carrying spool. The first axis is substantially parallel to the second axis.
In another form, the operating mechanism has a line carrying spool, a rotor that is rotatable around a first axis, a bail assembly on the rotor that directs fishing line onto the line carrying spool as the rotor is rotated around the first axis, and a crank handle that is rotatable by an operator around a second axis to rotate the rotor around the first axis.
The second axis may be transverse to the first axis.
In another form, the operating mechanism has a line carrying spool, a spinner head that is rotatable around the first axis to wrap fishing line onto the line carrying spool, and a crank handle that is rotatable around a second axis by an operator to rotate the spinner head around the first axis.
In one form, the second axis is transverse to the first axis.
The operating mechanism may include a line carrying spool that is rotatable around a first axis to retrieve line onto the line carrying spool.
The operating mechanism may have a line carrying spool and a third element that is rotatable relative to the spool by an operator to thereby direct line onto the line carrying spool.
In one form, the first element is a shaft on a spool with a first end which extends fully through the jewel element.
In one form, the first shaft end has a free edge and the jewel element is an end washer to which the free edge of the first shaft end abuts.
In one form, the first end of the spool extends through the jewel element and the first free edge abuts to a second jewel element.
In one form, the first element is a shaft on the spool with axially opposite first and second free ends, the jewel element abuts to the first free end of the shaft, and there is a second jewel element that abuts to the second free end of the shaft.
In one form, a third jewel element is provided at one of the first and second free ends of the shaft and abuts to the one of the first and second free ends of the shaft.